


You Look Good

by peresphone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Beginnings, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, i love my gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peresphone/pseuds/peresphone
Summary: Finn decides Poe needs a jacket, too.





	You Look Good

You Look Good

•

Finn waited outside the mess hall a little nervously. The sun was setting on D'Qar, and it threw its orange and gold beams lazily through the windows. Poe Dameron was clearing up his plate about twenty feet away, and Finn felt a little dizzy as the sun caught his face, throwing into relief the little gold specks in his deep sienna eyes.

"Stay cool," he muttered to himself, clearing his throat and straightening his spine. "You got this, you're the man."

Poe turned his way and caught Finn's gaze.

 _His eyes shouldn't light up like that_ , Finn thought to himself as Poe waved goodbye to his pilot friends and walked towards him. _It's just unfair._

"Hey, buddy!" Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder when he reached him, a wide smile across his face. "How're things hangin'?"

"Things are good, yeah, great actually, they're great. How are you?" Finn winced at his tone- he always compensated for his nervousness with transparently overdone nonchalance.

"I'll be great, once you tell me why you're sweating bullets," Poe responded cheerfully, steering Finn away from the doorway with his hand still on his shoulder. They were just off of the dirt path between the mess hall and the rec, hidden by the tall trees that offered the base cover.

"Sweating? I'm not sweating-" Finn wiped his hand across his forehead, reconsidered, "-okay, well, it's hot outside."

Poe laughed, and took a sidestep that put him in the shadows. Finn followed unconsciously. "You're right. I bet that heavy leather jacket ain't helping, either."

Finn agreed. Still...

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I like to wear it though. Actually, speaking of the jacket, I have something- it's not a big deal, you know, just a little deal- I mean it's not a _deal_ deal, even, just a little something-" Finn babbled, hating himself, as slung his pack off his back and rummaged around, feeling for smooth woven fabric.

Poe's eyebrows shot up as Finn pulled the lump of material out of his pack and shook it out, letting it take shape.

The jacket was navy blue and structured, with boxy pockets on the chest and arms.

"That's Han Solo's jacket," Poe murmured, looking up at Finn with questioning eyes.

"Um, yeah, before we made it to Starkiller base he gave me a bag of old clothes from the _Falcon_ , said he thought I could use them." Finn's throat was tight and he trailed off, blinking furiously. _Ah, sithspit_ , he thought to himself, _and I wasn't going to cry_.

Poe put his hand on Finn's arm, the one not holding the jacket. Warmth slid down his throat, and Finn could talk again.

"Anyway, since you gave me your jacket, I thought I'd return the favor," Finn coughed out a little roughly, trying to regain his smoothness. Well. What he _thought_ was smoothness.

"You want to give me Han Solo's jacket?" Poe's voice was a little stunned, and his eyes were wide beneath his thick brows.

"Well, yeah, I mean- Han was such a cool guy, you know. He meant a lot to me, and… I wouldn't be here without you, Poe, and I wanted to give you something, you know, meaningful."

 _You idiot_ , Finn chastened himself at his clumsy response, blood rushing to his face. _This is not how this was supposed to go_.

"You want to give me Han Solo's jacket." Poe said again.

"Yeah."

"Because he meant a lot to you. And you want to give me something meaningful."

"Uh… yeah."

Wordlessly, Poe held out his hand for the jacket and immediately put it on. He smoothed it down and looked back up at Finn with a grin.

"So? How do I look?"

Finn's mouth was dry. The navy, against his glimmering eyes and dark hair?

"You look- you look good, I mean-" Transparently overdone nonchalance, yet again.

The amused light in Poe's eye was replaced by something much softer. "Thanks, Finn. Really. I know how much he meant to you."

And then Finn's heart stopped.

Poe grabbed him up in a hug, placing a soft kiss on Finn's cheek as he did so. Finn stood there like a sculag for a second as fireworks went off in his head before hugging Poe back.

"So do you think people are gonna talk now? With us giving each other jackets and all that?" Poe joked into Finn's ear, still holding on to him.

"To be honest, I think there's been talk since you showed up on Takodana and we ran into each other's arms. And I was already wearing your jacket." Finn replied a little weakly.

Poe pulled back and laughed, looking warmly into Finn's eyes.

"Well," he said, dropping his arms but taking Finn's hand, "In that case, I wouldn't want to disappoint our fans."

And Poe pulled him towards the rec, fingers wound through Finn's.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, drop a comment! x


End file.
